


like you're running out of time

by hawknights



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Swearing, Texting, Twitter, also a little bit of stuff from, probably just wildly self-indulgent nonsense, there's lams if you squint very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawknights/pseuds/hawknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hamilton stays up too late, texts everyone too much, and probably shouldn't be allowed on twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you're running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> i've spent entirely too much time reading texting fics in the past few days and then decided i should write one of my own. that's pretty much it. enjoy!

**LAURENSY**  
alex  
it’s 3am  
what do you want

**A. HAM**  
you’re awake!

**LAURENSY**  
i am now, thanks to you  
also when did you get the chance to change my ringtone to a selena gomez song?

**A. HAM**  
at dinner two nights ago.  
i thought you wouldn’t get back to me until the morning

**LAURENSY**  
what do you want

**A. HAM**  
you can’t be telling me that you don’t silence your phone at night  
how do you get any rest at all

**LAURENSY**  
i think you’re overestimating how many people i know that would call me seven times in the middle of the night

**A. HAM**  
it can’t just be me

**LAURENSY**  
yes it can  
now what do you want

**A. HAM**  
did you listen to my voicemails

**LAURENSY**  
nope

**A. HAM**  
are you going to

**LAURENSY**  
wasn’t planning on it

**A. HAM**  
lame  
well anyway  
i saw a picture of a dog that looked EXACTLY like tjeff  
and it got me thinking

**LAURENSY**  
i’m going to sleep  
goodnight alex

**A. HAM**  
THIS IS IMPORTANT  
john please

~

**@adotham** : america, @jlaurens is a traitor. that is all.  
  
**@jlaurens** : #gotosleepalexander

~

**TJEFF**  
No moping during cabinet meetings

**A. HAM**  
who’s moping  
also, your blazer is wrinkled  
it’s unbecoming of a government official

**TJEFF**  
You’re moping  
Stop making that face

**A. HAM**  
i am NOT moping

**TJEFF**  
Oh, please.  
You look like a kicked puppy  
And also like you haven’t slept in a week.

**A. HAM**  
how do you know what a kicked puppy looks like  
do you make a habit of kicking dogs

**TJEFF**  
Hamilton.

**A. HAM**  
you didn’t deny that you kick puppies  
that’s absolutely going on twitter  
gonna get so many retweets

**TJEFF**  
Hamilton.

~

**@adotham** : the people deserve to know the truth. @ThomasJ kicks puppies. #confirmed

                     **@ThomasJ** : @adotham So childish  
  
**@adotham** : @ThomasJ ur still not denying it

~

**LABAGUETTE**  
laurens says you won’t talk to him

**A. HAM**  
laf he wouldn’t let me send him an important image

**LABAGUETTE  
** he texted you back when he woke up

**A. HAM  
** irrelevant

**LABAGUETTE**  
shut up alex  
he’s worried that you’re actually angry with him

**A. HAM**  
i am actually angry with him

**LABAGUETTE**  
need I remind you that I’m in France

**A. HAM**  
irrelevant

**LABAGUETTE**  
I’m saying that I’m not taking a trip to the states to straighten out whatever mess you inevitably make with this  
so shut up and fix this before it becomes an actual problem

**A. HAM**  
don’t be rude

**LABAGUETTE**  
I have actual work to do, you know

**A. HAM**  
whatever john adams  
go. do your job. see if i care

**LABAGUETTE**  
ridiculous  
au revoir, asshole

**A. HAM**  
there was no need for name calling smh

~

**@adotham** : marquis de lafayette, you, too, have betrayed me

                     **@cestmoilaf** : @adotham must I tell you to shut up again

~

**A. HAM**

yo

**HERC**  
no  
whatever you did, I’m staying out of it

**A. HAM**  
et tu brute

~

**A. HAM**  
are we friends  
this is important

**DEAREST, ANGELICA**  
probably

**A. HAM**  
so if i wanted to contact you in the middle of the night  
you wouldn’t, like, ignore me and go back to sleep

**DEAREST, ANGELICA**  
alex, what did you do

**A. HAM**  
answer the question  
please

**DEAREST, ANGELICA**  
is this about laurens

**A. HAM**  
did he text you too??!!

**DEAREST, ANGELICA**  
oh, please  
he’s been tweeting adele lyrics all day, alex  
if it’s your fault  
i need you to make it stop

**A. HAM**  
ugh

~

**LAURENSY**  
okay it’s been like three days  
i’m coming to the white house if you don’t respond within the hour  
DID YOU DIE

**A. HAM**  
maybe

**LAURENSY**  
welcome back to the land of the living  
you ass  
jefferson texted me like 80 times about how upset you were

**A. HAM**  
tjeff is a liar

**LAURENSY**  
and you’re a child

**A. HAM**  
anyway i really need to tell you about the tjeff dog

**LAURENSY**  
missed you too, dude  
now send me that picture

**A. HAM**  
_sent_ [IMG_42394](http://buzzsharer.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/beautiful-black-poodle.jpg)

**LAURENSY**  
bro.

**A. HAM**  
I KNOW. it looks just like him  
anyway i was thinking  
this poodle would probably be a more effective secretary of state

**LAURENSY**  
introduce him to the president  
and get thomas to resign

**A. HAM**  
i’ll get right on that  
but if you call him thomas ever again i will destroy you

**LAURENSY**  
;)

**A. HAM**  
john.

**LAURENSY**  
;;;;)))))

~

**THE FUCKIN PRESIDENT**  
John Laurens just sent me a picture of himself

**A. HAM**  
Sir?

**THE FUCKIN PRESIDENT**  
He’s sitting at my desk in the oval office.

**A. HAM**  
I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**THE FUCKIN PRESIDENT**  
Alexander.

**A. HAM**  
He just showed up, I couldn’t help it.

**THE FUCKIN PRESIDENT**  
If a single paperclip is out of place I’ll fire you.

**A. HAM**  
Yes, sir

~

**TJEFF**  
You’re going to tell your Twitter followers that I don’t actually kick puppies.

**A. HAM**  
no thanks  
actually  
sure thing, pal

**TJEFF**  
Oh, God.  
Hamilton.

\--

**@adotham** : i have determined that @ThomasJ does not kick puppies

**@adotham** : he does, however, look just like this dog [pic.twitter.com/NuTJtMOXO](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c9/4e/90/c94e904f3c80985b4ecf0459f439506c.jpg)

**@adotham** : thomas poodleson

                    **@ThomasJ** : @adotham Why are you this way

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello there, i just wanted to say thanks for reading. hopefully it made at least a little bit of sense.
> 
> feel free say hit me up twitter if you're interested in crying about this musical with me (or if you just want to say hi) @honestbhly


End file.
